Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 10$. $4$ $d$ $^2 + 6$ $c$ $ + 9$
Answer: Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 4{(3)}^2 + 6{(10)} + 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(9) + 6{(10)} + 9 $ $ = 36 + 60 + 9 $ $ = 105$